


Sounds, Like Home

by scapeartist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapeartist/pseuds/scapeartist
Summary: It’s move-in day for Killian and Emma.





	

Many, many years have passed since he lived in a house proper, and even when he did, it was nothing nearly as grand as this one. He has few possessions to be moved—some clothes, treasures he’d rather not leave on board unattended or unprotected, mementos of times and people he’s not ready to entirely forget quite yet. Killian can fit them all into a few boxes; one for him, one for Swan, and one for Henry to carry off his ship and into their home. **  
**

_Home._

There is, indeed, space in the closet for more than just a collection of red leather jackets. He hangs his new shirts and vests neatly to one side of the closet (“You’re a bigger clothes horse than I am,” Emma laughs, caressing the sleeve of a deep blue, button down shirt between deft fingers.). His wardrobe contrasts sharply with the lighter hues and bright colors of Emma’s. He appreciates the balance and suspects, as she holds his hand and smiles up at him, she does as well.

The box of mementos gets shelved for another day, and his treasures buried in the back of the closet, a protection spell on them only he and Emma can bypass.

Weeks of obstacles, days and days of “taking it slow,” and in less than an hour, he’s settled. Just like that, and with little fanfare for which he could not be more grateful.

That night, Killian and Emma make love in _their_ bed, taking their time, giving and taking in a (mostly) silent accord of their partnership. Sated, he holds her, listens to her steady breathing, catalogs the sighs of both his love and this house. As he drifts off to sleep himself, he hears waves breaking in the distance harmonizing with the soft gong of buoys in the harbor, and it sounds just like _home_.


End file.
